Organisms undergo morphogenesis to develop structures that permit life. For example, during embryogenesis, epithelial cells must be able to transform from an epithelial to a fibroblast-like morphology and to migrate and proliferate. When the process of morphogenesis goes awry, cells can transform to a malignant phenotype. A large number of morphogenic changes are induced by specific cell surface interactions with extracellular matrix components. The Matrix and Morphogenesis Conference has been planned to highlight the cell- cell and cell-matrix communications that are key players in morphogenesis. The conference, which is to be held at the Park Plaza Hotel in Boston on April 13, 2002, is a premier meeting for scientists interested in the biochemical, genetic, and pathological contribution of extracellular matrix to morphogenesis. The meeting covers a broad range of topics including the role of extracellular matrix molecules in morphogenesis, morphogenesis in a variety of developing systems, and morphogenesis as it applies to carcinogenesis. Talks will cover the morphogenic roles of fibrillin, SPARC, and individual laminins. The process of cell signaling, adhesion, proteolysis, and transformation to a malignant phenotype, will be addressed in view of their contribution to morphogenesis. Other speakers will discuss skeletogenesis, myogenesis, cell-cell and cell-matrix interactions. The importance of epithelial-mesenchymal interactions will be discussed as it relates to development, wound healing and repair, and the transformed cancer phenotype. In addition, studies involving genetic approaches in mice will be presented to elucidate the function of novel matrix components and to support the current hypotheses surrounding morphogenesis. The goal of the meeting is to promote the exchange of the most exciting and highest quality science in this research area, and to facilitate collaborations between scientists at all levels. The meeting will end with a banquet where new and experienced investigators are seated together to foster discussion and networking. At the banquet, the first woman graduate of Johns Hopkins Medical School, Dr. Elizabeth Hay, will be honored. She has served as editor-in-chief of the journal Developmental Biology and as chairman of the Harvard Medical School Anatomy and Cell Biology Department. She was elected to the National Academy of Sciences in 1984. By promoting the interactions of young scientists with the speakers, about half of which are outstanding female role models, the conference endeavors to encourage the careers of junior investigators. Funds are requested to reimburse conference fees and travel expenses of invited speakers, moderators, the honoree and organizers, and to cover audiovisual charges, and printing and mailing costs. This meeting provides a unique opportunity for senior and junior scientists to gather and discuss the latest and most advanced results in the field of extracellular matrix and morphogenesis.